


Sobre Mis Propios Pies

by saltylapis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU Moderno, AU boda, Comedy, F/M, Lyanna Stark no necesita a ningún hombre para ser relevante, Lyanna y Rhaegar son amigos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylapis/pseuds/saltylapis
Summary: Lyanna Stark se casa hoy. ¿O quizá no?Este divertido AU moderno sigue a Lyanna Stark (una chelista, hermana e hija de una de las familias más prominentes de Poniente) en su camino para convertirse en esposa de Robert Baratheon... Si es que puede decidir qué es lo que quiere para sí misma.Cuando la vida se pone demasiado loca uno debe tomar las riendas.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (amistad), Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark





	Sobre Mis Propios Pies

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es mi primer fanfic aquí... y en la vida. Aprecio comentarios, sugerencias, todos siempre respetuosos, por favor. ¡Gracias por leer!

Si seguían hablándole sobre sus tíos lejanos y la acomodación en la iglesia gritaría, y no sería de la clase de gruñido-grito de frustración que había emitido durante las últimas semanas de aquel circo de planeación para la boda, o del tipo de grito que sus hermanos y padre escucharon cuando se enteró de que habrían más de doscientos asistentes en el evento, ni siquiera el que dio cuando la mañana del día anterior se cortó el dedo con el cortaúñas intentando arreglarse antes del ensayo de la boda al mismo tiempo que se convencía de no necesitar ayuda de un estilista o de alguna amiga para arreglarse. Por los siete infiernos, ella era Lyanna Stark y no necesitaba que otra persona le ayudara a vestirse. En fin, gritaría como desquiciada, comenzaría con el tipo de risa que hace que todos dejen lo que hacen para mirar con desdén y miedo a la fuente del sonido, y después gritaría. Llevaba semanas deseando hacerlo.

Lyanna era del tipo de personas que ríe en situaciones de estrés. Y tenía el historial para probarlo. Ejemplo de ello era la anécdota de cómo conoció a su fiel y estirado amigo, nadie más ni menos que Rhaegar Targaryen.

_Estaba aburrida y en una de las odiosas reuniones a las que estaba socialmente obligada a asistir, no era la única, muchos de los jóvenes y herederos a grandes empresas detestaban tales eventos, pero eran una excusa para medir la hombría y fortuna de las familias más prominentes del estado, y, por supuesto, todo el show era altamente pretencioso. Ese día vertió whisky en su café negro y lo llamó irlandés intentando justificar el consumo de alcohol a una hora tan temprana. Y ahí estaban él y sus hermanos en su odiosa y resplandeciente maravilla. Rubios platinados elegantes y refinados; Daenerys no era fría como sus hermanos, conversó con ella en un par de ocasiones y se complació al darse cuenta de que existía esperanza para la dinastía Targaryen; Viserys pudo haber sido un ermitaño si no hubiese estado obligado como los demás a sentarse con ellos, no hablaba con nadie y se sentaba en las esquinas claramente juzgando a los demás y disfrutando aquella actividad; y luego estaba él, Rhaegar, que siempre vestía con trajes negros de tres piezas, peinaba su larga cabellera plateada de forma que se veía bien y aceptable para un hombre de negocios._

_— Ugh, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendremos que estar aquí? —Le había preguntado a Maege teniendo en consciencia que el desayuno se extendería a un almuerzo, y le quedaban más de dos horas con su compañía—. Tengo el terrible impulso de saltar por la ventana y sólo se hará peor si tenemos que seguir escuchando a Lysa Tully hablar sobre su servicio en la Fe de los Siete._

_— Deja la ventana abierta, cariño, ya somos dos. Estaremos aquí hasta que a la princesa Lannister le plazca. Los leones son anfitriones este mes, ¿recuerdas?… ¿Es ese Rhaegar Targaryen con un arpa?_

_Sus ojos buscaron la nueva oportunidad de distracción y encontraron al susodicho junto a Cersei Lannister, el exasperado gemelo de la Lannister, Jamie, y otras chicas de las que no podía recordar los nombres, —y que seguramente también estaban invitadas a su propia boda—. El joven Targaryen miraba con curiosidad el instrumento, como si no supiera qué hacía ahí. No era secreto que el joven empresario era músico… No estudiado formalmente como ella misma, que había luchado con garras y dientes por proteger su decisión de estudiar música en Julliard, pero a pesar de eso, Rhaegar era prolífico con ese instrumento. La imagen era demasiado cómica como para ignorarla, el esbozo de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron con interés._

_— Atención, queridos amigos. —Habló Cersei chocando una cuchara y una copa como si aquello fuese el inicio de uno de sus tediosos discursos—. El señor Targaryen ha accedido amablemente a interpretar una bellísima pieza de Bach para nosotros. Estoy segura que todos la disfrutaremos._

_La rubia miraba a Rhaegar como si fuese una presa para el animal que era parte del escudo de su familia. Por todos los Dioses, en ese momento, dos años atrás, él ya estaba felizmente (discutible) casado con Elia Martell, y su bella esposa había dado a luz a una niña tan sólo un par de meses atrás._

_— Oh, ¿yo? No, por favor, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de practicar. —Había hablado él mientras tomaba asiento en el banco junto al instrumento y preparaba sus largos dedos para comenzar a tocar._

_— Él trajo la maldita arpa, —bufó Daenerys a un lado de Maege y Lyanna._

_Las chicas rieron y los hombres, claramente molestos por la atención especial al joven dragón, callaron._

_Lyanna no pudo más. En cuanto las primeras notas de Jenny de Piedrasviejas comenzaron a sonar ella rio, olvidándose completamente del tinte trágico de la canción. El resto de los asistentes la miraron como si hubiese insultado a las madres de todos. Incluso Rhaegar se detuvo y la miró con algo que Lyanna reconoció como ofensa por la grosera interrupción. Salió corriendo del salón, fingiendo secar lágrimas falsas para aliviar la situación. Detrás de ella el joven dragón había reanudado su canción._

_Rhaegar, que los dioses bendigan su alma, más tarde la encontró en el jardín del hotel y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Lyanna nunca había deseado tanto que un hoyo en la tierra se la tragara como en ese momento._

_— No ha sido mi intención ofenderle. —Pudo haber jurado que su cara estaba roja como un tomate—. Me ha recordado a mí misma con su modestia. Yo solía decir lo mismo cada vez que me invitaban a tocar el chelo en las reuniones de mi padre… No pude evitarlo. —Se le escapó otra risita—. Le ofrezco mil disculpas._

_Para sorpresa suya, Rhaegar sonrió y comentó que no sabía que la hija del Rickard Stark era una chelista. Ella le contó de su carrera, de cómo terminaría pronto y que deseaba ser parte de la Orquesta de Poniente, por su parte Rhaegar le confesó que le habría gustado ser músico y no el ejecutivo más importante de la empresa de su familia después de su padre. Lyanna simpatizó con él rápidamente._

_— Debí seguir mi sueño... O tal vez no, no soy un gran músico, a decir verdad._

_— Oh, por favor, —bufó Lyanna en respuesta—, la gente que nos rodea tiene un talento especial para besar traseros, pero eso usted ya lo sabe. No creo que exageren para acariciar su ego. Ojalá pudiese haberme quedado a escucharle, pero me temo que su horda de fanáticas me habría linchado de haberlo hecho._

_— Puede escucharme ahora, me parece que la mayoría se ha retirado del salón, incluyendo a su acompañante. —Indicó, refiriéndose a Maege._

_Lyanna accedió y pasó las siguientes tres horas escuchando a Rhaegar interpretando las variaciones Goldberg y otras piezas de Bach en el arpa. Se atrevió a interpretar un par de piezas ella misma, optando por una divertida y simple versión de la Danza del Hada de Azúcar y Toccata y Fuga. Ambos se reconocieron mutuamente, siempre con honestidad y evitando usar un lenguaje adulador, y discutieron de compositores románticos. Al final concluyeron que debían asistir a un concierto de la Orquesta de Poniente._

_— Elia piensa que debemos iniciar a Rhaenys en clases de música en cuanto pueda sostenerse en pie. —Comentó casualmente cuando iban de salida hacia el estacionamiento—. Yo le dije que no es buena idea, es decir, si Rhaenys no quisiera tocar un instrumento no debería hacerlo. Deberíamos esperar a que ella decida._

_— No es una mala idea. —Refutó Lyanna, y él la miró sorprendido por su sinceridad—. Quiero decir… Se han visto y estudiado los beneficios que la educación musical trae a los niños, y bueno, no es como si estuviese inscribiendo a su hija en Julliard o firmando un contrato de por vida en un grupo musical. Es sólo un círculo de niños tocando panderos… Pero veo por qué querría dejarla decidir, es bueno, no tendrá que pelear con usted cuando decida qué ser._

A partir de ahí, en cada reunión mensual se tomaban el tiempo para discutir sobre piezas y obras. Fueron un par de ocasiones al teatro a mirar el ballet y escuchar la música, actividad que Robert nunca disfrutó. Oh, sí, para entonces ella y el joven Baratheon ya eran novios. Siendo primos su querido novio y Rhaegar, no hubo necesidad de presentarlos. Pero se enteró de una manera poco agradable del desdén que Robert tenía por su primo. “Tiranos estirados, eso es lo que son”, había escupido el mayor de los Baratheon, sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo, incluso Stannis, quien siempre se mantenía al margen de las cosas.

Los Baratheon y los Targaryen tenían historia juntos. Fueron socios por muchos años, incluso precediendo al padre de Robert y Aerys, el padre de Rhaegar, pero aquello terminó con la muerte trágica de Steffon cuando Robert era aún un adolescente. La empresa de los Baratheon sufrió a causa de la ruptura con los Targaryen, por poco dejando a Robert y sus hermanos en la ruina. A pesar de ello Lyanna convenció a Robert de sanar la brecha e invitar a sus tíos y primos a la boda. Querría tener un par de caras amigables entre la gente.

Cientos de invitados habían llegado en las últimas horas, y con cada minuto que pasaba el estrés la dejaba más tensa que las cuerdas de su chelo. Aquella mañana tomó un calmante que Maege amablemente le ofreció, y le habría pedido otro, sin embargo, se le negó.

— Lya, no creo que a tu padre le fascine la idea de arrastrarte literalmente al altar. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Algo en Lyanna le hacía creer que su padre terminaría arrastrándola al altar con o sin drogas en su sistema. Es decir, ya la había arrastrado figurativamente a través de la planificación de la boda, que recayó en ella y su familia en la ausencia de madres por ambas partes, fue hasta mucho después que Lyanna pidió una planificadora de bodas que pudiese orquestar los detalles molestos para los que ella misma no tenía espacio ni tiempo en su agenda. A pesar de todo, las decisiones eran casi por completo hechas por su padre, desde la decoración hasta la procesión nupcial y probablemente la música. Lyanna se limitaba a decir que sí sin protestar. No era como si pudiera opinar o tomar decisiones reales, después de todo. Prueba de ello había sido la búsqueda de su vestido de novia.

_Puso los ojos en blanco por enésima vez durante esa tarde. El tul del vestido le picaba las piernas, la temperatura en la tienda, por algún motivo completamente desconocido para ella, estaba demasiado baja para sus estándares de aceptabilidad al estar vestida de aquella manera. ¿Quizás era un truco de marketing para hacer que la piel luciera más firme en las pruebas de vestido? No estaba haciendo efecto en ella, era cierto, todo el ambiente le hacía querer gritar, arrancarse el velo que la vendedora le había colocado para completar el look de novia, y salir corriendo de ahí en cualquier estado de desnudez._

_— No, no. Necesita estar más cubierta, no veré a mi hija salir a la ceremonia luciendo como una de esas celebridades indecentes. —Protestó Rickard al halago de la vendedora que seguía acomodando la cola del vestido como si ello pudiese cambiar algo—. Traiga otra cosa, por favor._

_— Es uno de nuestros mejores modelos, señor Stark, — **y seguramente también uno de los más costosos** , pensó Lyanna—, le aseguro que su hija lucirá espléndida para su novio el día de la boda. _

_“Dioses llévenme ahora”, suplicó Lyanna._

_Con una mirada severa por parte del padre de la novia, la vendedora, Tiffany se llamaba (por el amor a la Madre), entendió que no era aceptable y se encaminó nuevamente a la búsqueda de otro vestido._

_— Padre, —habló por fin—, no puedes decirle no a todo, ese no era tan malo y de hecho fue el que más me gustó._

_— Siempre debes llevarme la contraria, ¿no es así? —Ahí iba otra vez…_

_— Bueno, soy yo la que lo usará. —Se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca—. Supongo que, si ya que elegiste al novio, al menos debería tener el gusto de elegir mi propio vestido, —retó, caminando a la orilla del volcán que era el carácter de Rickard Stark—. ¿No es así?_

_— Lyanna, por favor. —Intervino Ned por enésima vez en aquel día—. No hagas esto más difícil._

_— ¿Elegir al novio? —Su padre se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia ella, Lyanna, tan valiente y estúpida como siempre, no se inmutó y alzó la barbilla en rebeldía—. Si mal no recuerdo, la que accedió a casarse con Robert fuiste tú._

_La joven novia se bajó de la plataforma alzando la falda del vestido y caminando en dirección a su padre. “ **No, no me vas a responsabilizar de nuevo por esto** ”._

_— Después de que, convenientemente, alguien le mencionara a Renly que mi piedra favorita es el zafiro y que pronto habría una fiesta en honor a la también conveniente alianza entre tu despacho y la empresa de los Baratheon_

_— Eso sigue sin hacerme responsable del hecho que tú aceptaras, hija mía. Ah, aquí viene Tiffanny… ¡Sí, ese es perfecto!_

Y así es como había terminado con la monstruosidad de tul y encaje que llevaba puesta. Al menos el calmante comenzaba a tomar efecto… Esa fue la última vez que Lyanna intervino con algo relacionado a la boda. Bueno, quizá tuvo más libertad el día de su despedida de soltera. Tomada por su propia mano, por supuesto.

S _us invitadas la rodeaban, todas bebían vino espumoso de la última cosecha de los Tyrell. Su cuñada, Catelyn, se había ofrecido amablemente para ser la anfitriona de la despedida de soltera. Los adornos sofisticados en las mesas del salón de la propiedad de los Tully no eran lo que ella imaginaba para lo que debió haber sido la noche más interesante antes de casarse… Recordaba que se le había revuelto el estómago al pensar en ello, y una de sus primas sugirió a modo de broma que la semilla era fuerte… Una imagen intrusiva de ella rodeada de niños pelinegros traviesos hizo que se le regresara el contenido de su estómago. ¡Dioses! Se levantó de su asiento disculpándose con las mujeres que reían por el comentario y se hizo camino entre los meseros que estaban repartiendo macarrones y pastelillos entre las invitadas como si se tratase de una maldita fiesta de té._

_Cuando encontró el baño (equitativamente exquisito en comparación con el resto de Aguasdulces), se encerró echando el seguro. Su estómago estaba bien… Y casi instintivamente sacó su teléfono del bolso para ver el calendario. El alma le regresó al cuerpo. Traer un niño al mundo era lo último que Lyanna necesitaba. ¿Cómo podría hacerse cargo de alguien si ella misma no sabía que hacer con su vida? Todo iba demasiado rápido como para que ella (o cualquier persona, a decir verdad) pudiese procesarlo adecuadamente. Necesitaba un trago, y uno fuerte._

_Buscó entre sus contactos a la única persona que podría ayudarle._

_— ¿Brandon?_

_— ¡Hermanita! ¡Qué sorpresa! —Contestó la voz estruendosa de su hermano mayor— ¿A qué debo el gusto? ¿Ya están peleando con almohadas? ¿En lencería?_

_— ¡Asco, degenerado! —Hizo sonar una arcada para enfatizar, pero rió—. Estoy segura de que te encantaría ver a Olenna Tyrell en lencería._

_— Vamos, Brandon Stark no discrimina por edades._

_— De nuevo, asco, Bran… Y no hables en tercera persona, por favor. Ya habíamos charlado sobre eso._

_— Ve al grano, Lya, hay un partido justo ahora y aposté contra Howland. ¡Los Lobos llevan dos anotaciones!_

_Escuchó el vitoreo masculino junto con un “¡En tu cara, Reed!” al otro lado de la línea. Puso los ojos en blanco._

_— Brandon... ¡BRAN! —Alzó la voz y su hermano contestó—. ¡Concéntrate, por favor! Me estoy muriendo, Brandon. Estoy rodeada de las mujeres más aburridas de nuestro entorno. —Se despegó el teléfono de la cara para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchara—. La esposa de Stannis ya se ofreció como madrina de mi primogénito, Brandon. ¡Ella usó la palabra primogénito!_

_— Vamos, no es para tanto, Lyanna. Si tanto trabajo te cuesta sólo consigue alcohol, tú sabes qué hacer._

_— Es una fiesta **seca**. _

_—Oh, estás en proble… ¡ANOTACIÓN! —Gritó su bruto hermano y ella tuvo que alejarse la bocina._

_— ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!_

_Una vez que su hermano y sus acompañantes (que seguramente era por lo menos Benjen, Howland y quizá Ned)._

_— Te va a costar, Lya._

_— Te daré lo que quieras. Parte de mi fideicomiso, el número de la violinista que te gusta. ¡Lo que quieras!_

_— Quiero que me presentes a Ashara Dayne. —Declaró Brandon y casi pudo ver la imagen de su sonrisa socarrona formándose en su rostro._

_—¿No puedes acercarte tú a ella? —Bufó—. Pensé que Brandon Stark podía conseguir a cualquier chica._

_— Es el precio, querida hermanita. Tómalo o te dejo con tus gallinas. Puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo y suspiró._

_— Caminarás a su lado rumbo al altar…_

_— ¿Qué? ¡Te dije que me la presentaras, no que arregles mi matrimonio!_

_— En la procesión nupcial, zoquete… ¿Vas a venir por mí o no?_

_— Trato hecho. Cuando acabe el partido, por supuesto._

_— ¡AHORA, BRANDON!_

_— ¡Está bien, está bien!_

_— Y trae a Ben, Ned y Howland contigo._

_En menos de veinte minutos recibió un mensaje de texto de su hermano._

_Ella le envió un mensaje a Maege indicándole que se disculpara con Catelyn de su parte. Más tarde Lyanna se había enterado de que su querida amiga le había informado a ella y a otras invitadas que los pastelillos le habían causado problemas intestinales._

_Brandon, sus hermanos y Howland ya la esperaban en el Audi de su hermano mayor. Tomó asiento en el lugar del copiloto._

_— Arranca. —Ordenó y su buen hermano obedeció._

_Todos estaban en silencio hasta que Ned lo rompió._

_— Ha sido poco cortés de tu parte, Lya. Cat…_

_— Cat es una gran mujer —interrumpió ella—. Y respeto tu gusto por señoritas recatadas, pero si me hubiese quedado ahí otro minuto iba a tener un colapso._

_— Nos hemos perdido el medio tiempo, Lya. —Se quejó Ben desde su lugar. Ella le lanzó una mirada apologética a su hermanito, su favorito._

_— Vamos, chicos, se los recompensaré. Pidan un deseo, la tía Lyanna los escucha. Si su deseo incluye alcohol mejor aún._

_Los hombres contestaron “quiero ir a casa”, “quiero terminar el partido”, “quiero hablar con mi novia”. Lyanna tomó la decisión por todos._

_— Iremos a Forca Verde por un trago, seguro todavía alcanzarán el segundo tiempo. Yo invito._

_Todos aceptaron, incluso Ned que se veía más cansado que emocionado. Brandon los llevó hasta el pequeño bar, le entregó las llaves al valet y los cinco entraron. Los hombres decidieron sentarse en la barra para terminar de ver el partido, Lyanna pidió los tragos, incluyendo una cerveza sin alcohol para Benjen, que estaba sólo a unos días de cumplir los veintiún años. ¿Pero que clase de hermana habría sido de haberle conseguido alcohol? La misma que le permitió robar su propia cerveza para que tomara de ella, por supuesto. Pasó la hora restante observando a sus hermanos y amigo, envidiándolos como había hecho la mayor parte de su vida._

_Revisó su teléfono en búsqueda de entretenimiento e ignorando mensajes entrantes… Hasta que recibió uno en particular._

> _**R** : Escuché que tu despedida se canceló por... ¿Problemas intestinales?_
> 
> _**L** : la despedida sigue, sólo que en otro lugar_
> 
> _**L** : forca verde, estás invitado_
> 
> _**L** : shhh, es secreto_
> 
> _**R** : ¿Necesitas un conductor designado?_
> 
> _**L** : ven y ya_

_El festejo después del partido inició y los hombres pidieron más tragos. Los Lobos ganaron 4 a 1 contra los Leones Rojos, vio a Howland darle un billete de manera reacia a su hermano mayor. Su cartera habría sufrido de no haber tenido una tarjeta de crédito a la mano. Justo cuando se dispuso a iniciar su sesión de ingesta de alcohol desmesurada, Rhaegar Targaryen cruzó la puerta. Lyanna agitó sus brazos para llamar su atención, los ojos índigos se posaron en los grises. Ambos sonrieron._

_Le contó todo, desde los tediosos planes de boda hasta los pastelillos de limón de dieta que habían servido en su despedida. Observó las expresiones de incomodidad y hastío en el rostro ajeno. Si alguien la entendía era él._

_— Y así es como ahora tengo que pagar una cuenta de mil venados en este bello establecimiento._

_Rhaegar exhaló y le dio un trago su whisky._

_— ¿En verdad debe ser así? ¿Debo sentirme como si todo alrededor de mí se moviera diez veces más rápido que yo? —Inquirió mientras le miraba suplicante por una respuesta tranquilizadora—. ¿No se supone que debería ser… más sencillo?_

_— Le preguntas a la persona equivocada. —Confesó su amigo._

_— Estás casado. -Sentenció ella-. Tú debes saber estas cosas… ¿No es así?_

_El hombre dejó caer sus hombros y por un momento a Lyanna le pareció ver más allá del exterior frío y mesurado. Se veía triste, quiso darle un abrazo._

_— Cuando Elia y yo nos casamos… Yo estaba parado en un lugar muy similar al tuyo, y estoy seguro de que ella también. Habíamos salido por unos meses, sí, y nuestros padres estaban muy complacidos con la unión, una cosa llevó a la otra y en menos de medio año estábamos recitando votos frente a los Siete. Sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Chasqueó los dedos para acentuar su relato._

_— Quizá le habría propuesto matrimonio después… O quizá habríamos decidido que después de todo no éramos material para matrimonio. En realidad, no sé cómo me convencieron de hacerlo así. Un día era sólo yo, simplemente Rhaegar, y al otro día éramos Elia y yo… y después llegó Rhaenys. —Le dio un trago largo al whisky—. Y después Aegon._

_“No quiero sonar malagradecido, Lyanna. Amo a mis hijos, Elia ha sido una esposa excelente bajo cualquier estándar… pero los últimos seis años de mi vida se han pasado como arena entre los dedos. ¿Me comprendes? —La miró y Lyanna pudo ver ese atisbo de cansancio de nuevo, ella asintió—. Y no sé a qué se debe. ¿Quizás es porque fuimos muy rápido? ¿No estábamos listos? Hemos hecho lo mejor que se ha podido considerando todo. Tal vez es porque no escuchamos lo que realmente queríamos._

_“A veces despierto al lado de mi esposa y la miro durante unos minutos hasta que despierta._

_— Raro. —Rió Lyanna y Rhaegar también. Tenía un toque especial para hacer las cosas serias menos serias._

_— Mira bien con quién hablas. —Agregó él a modo de guasa—. Cuando veo a mi esposa pienso en lo hermosa que es, y en lo afortunado que debería sentirme de que alguien como ella esté casado con alguien como yo… Y eso hace aún peor el hecho de que imagine la cara de otra mujer. —Lo vio ruborizarse, sonrió, jamás había sucedido algo así—. Nadie en particular, —se apresuró a decir—, me refiero a que… quizá si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes habría encontrado a alguien con quien las cosas fuesen menos… fugaces._

_— ¿Cambiarías algo de ello? —Preguntó Lyanna con curiosidad._

_— Amo demasiado a mis hijos, Lya. Sin Elia no los tendría. Diría que… a pesar de todo eso, no. —Enarcó las cejas, aparentemente sorprendido por su propia respuesta—. Todo lo que he vivido me han llevado a este momento. Y han sido mis decisiones, nadie me arrastró al altar. Pude haber dicho que no… quizá debí hacerlo, pero no lo hice. Es muy tarde para pensar en esas cosas, y sin embargo lo hago… ¿Puedo darte un consejo?_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza de nuevo._

_— Decide por ti, Lyanna. No dejes que la corriente te lleve. Es sencillo decir que sí a todo como un ave entrenada. Lo realmente difícil no son los años de matrimonio, las discusiones sobre la coordinación de colores de la sala o los horarios de sueño de los niños. Lo realmente difícil es pararte sobre tus propios pies y decir qué es lo que quieres para ti. Lo demás sólo sucede._

_Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Recordó que había pensado algo estúpido, pero en ese momento sólo se le dio por decirlo._

_— Rhaegar… ¿Harías algo por mí?_

_— Cualquier cosa._

La coordinadora y sus damas caminaban apresuradamente por la suite nupcial. Y todas tenían sus tocados pulcramente colocados en los sofisticados peinados, los ramos de peonías eran hermosos e iban a juego con el amarillo de los vestidos. Maege le había reprochado el color, pero ella se disculpó diciéndole que no había tenido muchas opciones. Eran los colores de los Baratheon. Ella sería Lyanna Baratheon… y tampoco habría tenido algo qué decir al respecto.

— Te ves preciosa, Catelyn. ¡Tú también, Selyse! —Escuchó la voz de un hombre proveniente del pasillo. Rickard Stark les pidió permiso a las damas para entrar a ver a su hija.

Su padre lucía apuesto en su esmoquin, cuando puso sus ojos sobre ella los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Lyanna sintió cómo las rodillas se le ponían débiles. Estaba al borde de un colapso y sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para caer.

— Siempre te has parecido a tu madre, Lyanna. Hoy me recuerdas a ella… No puedo creer que mi niña se case hoy. Siempre imaginé este día para ti, —confesó mientras se secaba una lágrima—, normalmente eso lo hacen las madres, pero… en fin, tú sabes. Tu madre también estaría orgullosa de ti y le habría encantado verte aquí hoy, a punto de casarte con el hombre que amas.

Lyanna lo dudaba. ¿Realmente alguien podría estar orgulloso de una hija pasiva? Ella no estaba orgullosa de sí misma y de su cobardía. De su incapacidad de aceptar lo que era obvio. No quería estar ahí. Quería a Robert, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para convertirse en su esposa. No quería ser esposa de nadie.

— Bueno, sólo vine a darte esto. —Rickard sacó un collar de perlas grises de su bolsillo. Jamás lo había visto en su vida pero era hermoso—. Perteneció a tu madre, lo usó el día de nuestra boda. Hoy pasa a ser tuyo y un día quizá se lo entregues a una hija tuya.

— Papá…

— Yo sé que eres joven todavía, pero sabrás estar bien y ser una buena esposa para Robert…

— Papá.

— Estoy seguro de que honrarás a nuestra familia siempre, Lyanna.

—Padre.

Finalmente tuvo la atención de su padre. Eran él y ella en la suite nupcial. El silencio pudo haber cortado su piel, pero en ese momento Lyanna estaba parada sobre sus pies, mirando al hombre que había tomado decisiones por ella durante la mayor parte de su vida.

— Padre… no quiero hacerlo.

— ¿Hacer qué, Lyanna? ¿Usar el collar? Es solo una reliquia familiar, hazlo por mí…

— No, quiero hacer las cosas por mí, papá. —Confesó llorando—. No quiero casarme, no por nadie más que yo y la persona a la que amo, y la verdad es que… No quiero hacerlo con Robert. Él no es el indicado y nada de esto es lo que debería de ser.

El rostro de su padre se tornó rojo con la furia que comenzaba a hervir, pero Lyanna no se quedó callada como había hecho en el último año.

— Soy mi propia persona. Soy una gran chelista, soy excelente en lo que hago. ¡Y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, papá! —Declaró, secándose las lágrimas—. Y hoy decido aquí que no voy a hacer esto. No quiero seguir siendo una persona que deja que las cosas le sucedan.

— Esto es una estupidez, Lyanna. Todo está planeado, ¿entiendes lo mucho que esto lastimaría nuestras relaciones con los Baratheon? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo afecta esto a los demás?

— ¡Entonces consigue otra estrategia que no incluya vender a tu hija!

Por primera vez su padre no respondió con algo que invalidara sus sentimientos y que la hiciera sentir estúpida. O quizá ella no lo escuchó, porque en cuanto pudo, salió por la puerta y pasó junto a sus damas corriendo a toda velocidad. Escuchó que varias personas la llamaron, pero no se detuvo. No se quedaría a que alguien decidiera una vez más por ella.

Llegó adonde quería llegar. Tocó la puerta diez veces hasta que Robert la abrió. La miró boquiabierto, complacido con su novia y su apariencia. Antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa, ella habló primero.

— Lo lamento, Robert. No puedo hacerlo. —Se quitó el anillo y se lo entregó—. Hablaremos después, no puedo hacerlo ahora.

— ¿Qué hice? He hecho todo bien contigo, Lyanna. ¿Qué significa esto?

— No puedo hacernos esto. Yo no quiero esto para mí, y tampoco creo que quieras una esposa que se despierte a tu lado y se cuestione todos los días si debió decir que no hoy. Estoy diciendo no ahora. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, Robert. Espero que un día puedas perdonarme.

Echó a correr de nuevo hacia el ala este del jardín. Varios invitados la vieron pasar, pero ella no se detuvo. Llegó hasta quien quería llegar. Rhaegar Targaryen la miró sorprendido. Sólo bastó con una mirada para que su amigo dejara su Martini a un lado y llamara con una seña a su esposa. Elia llegó a su lado y le ayudó a sostener la cauda del vestido para que los tres pudiesen salir con rapidez. Rhaegar ya había llamado al valet con su auto para cuando llegaron al vestíbulo del salón.

Rhaegar se subió a su auto y una vez que Lyanna y su enorme vestido estuvieron embutidos en el asiento trasero, Elia se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

El coche arrancó y Lyanna sollozó aliviada, aterrada, pero libre. Parada sobre sus propios pies por primera vez en su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Terminaste de leer? ¡Wow! Muchas gracias, espero que lo disfrutaras. Comenta algo o déjame un saludo. <3


End file.
